Blitz
Blitz (z niem. blitz - błyskawica) — klacz rasy pegaz. Nie posiada znaczka. Mieszka na przedmieściach Ponyville. Ma młodszego brata. Pierwsza wersja Pierwsza wersja Blitz miała niebieską sierść, fioletowe oczy i znaczek błyskawicy. Miała na imię Light. Wygląd Maluszek Kucyk jako bobasek miał lekko jaśniejszą grzywę związaną na czubku głowy w kitkę fioletową gumką. Ogonek był krótki i lekko falowany. Oczy były zielono-niebieski. Źrebak Mała pegazica miła dość długą grzywę sięgającą do połowy nogi i zwykle upinała ją w kitkę. Ogon urósł jej i czasami związywała go sobie kokardką. Dopiero wtedy oczy zaczęły napierać bardziej zielonej barwy. Nastolatka Jako nastolatka miała dwa wyglądy w tej grupie wiekowej. W pierwszej miała jeszcze długą grzywę - jeszcze dłuższą niż jako źrebak, ale nadal miała ją związaną w kitkę. Ogon był tak samo długi jak jest aktualnie, lecz na końcu był on związany fioletową gumką. Pegaz czasem używał kosmetyków do makijażu, ale był to zwykle jedynie tusz do rzęs lub jakiś lekko przezroczysty błyszczyk. Aktualnie Oczy Klacz ma oczy w kolorze lekko zgniłej zieleni. Może i nie widać tego na rysunkach, ale pegaz ma większe oczy niż przeciętny kucyk. Sierść Blitz posiada krótką, szarą sierść. Ogon i grzywa Klacz ma mocno falowany\kręcony ogon i grzywę w kolorze ciemnego granatu.Grzywa sięga jej do początku szyi a ogon aż do ziemi. Historia Narodziny Klacz narodziła 8 września się w Ponyville ,czyli rodzinnym miasteczku jej rodziców. Jej rodzina myślała nad przeprowadzką, ale w końcu postanowiła zostać w Ponyville. Dzieciństwo Pegaz zanim poszedł do szkoły nie nawiązywał żadnych kontaktów z rówieśnikami. Klacz bała się bowiem że zostanie znielubiana z powody swojej rasy. Ponieważ na Manhattanie były prawie same kucyki ziemskie, kilka jednorożców a znalezienie w tym mieście pegaza graniczyło z cudem. Ale w rodzinie Blitz były aż dwa pegazy: ona i jej tata. Klaczka umiała świetnie latać jak na tak młodego pegaza chociaż jej tata nie uczył jej ponieważ był bardzo zapracowany. Tak samo jej mama. Wiec pegaz już od dziecka uczył się samodzielność bo musiał sam zostawać w domu na czas nieobecności rodziców. Straszna Przygoda Blitz tęskniła za Ponyville chociaż go nie pamiętała, ale jej rodzice opowiadali o tym mieście jak o najwspanialszym miejscu na ziemi. Kucyk bardzo chciał tam pojechać, a jej marzenie spełniło się w szóstą zimę w swoim życiu, kiedy to cała rodzina wyjechała tam na święta do dziadków. Opowiadania rodziców o Ponyville nie umiały opisać piękna tego miejsca i to jeszcze w zimę! Gdy wszystko było pokryte białym puchem miasteczko to wyglądało jak niebo. Koło miasteczka rozpościerał się ogromny las. Rodzice od początku przyjazdu mówili klaczce aby tam nie wchodziła, ale ciekawość była większa. Sześcioletni pegaz wyleciał z domu nocą kiedy wszyscy spali. Blitz była bardzo podekscytowana, ale uczucie to zmieniło się w strach kiedy weszła do lasu. Słyszała hukanie sów i jakieś odgłosy trzaskających gałęzi. Kiedy postanowiła wracać okazało się, że się zgubiła. Była bardzo przerażona. Poleciała w gorę aby zobaczyć gdzie się znajduje, ale widziała tylko czarne niebo i nie kończąc się las. Nagle odgłosy trzaskających gałęzi stały się dużo głośniejsze. Klacz wylądowała na ziemi i patrząc dokoła wypatrywała kogoś albo czegoś co te odgłosy wydaje. W końcu z pomiędzy krzaków wyłoniły się dwa zielone ślepia. Były to oczy patykowilków! Pegaz stała i przypatrywała się stworzeniu, bo na Manhattanie nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziała. Dopiero słysząc warknięcie klacz opamiętała się i zaczęła lecieć ile miała sił w skrzydełkach. Okazało się, że są jeszcze dwie taki kreatury. Blitz chociaż umiała szybko latać, i tak nie oddalała się daleko od kreatur. Nagle przed pegazem jakby wyrosła góra a w niej jaskinia. Klacz dużo nie myśląc wleciała tam. Grota ciągnęła się w nieskończoność aż w końcu źrebak obejrzał się i zobaczył, że już nie jest goniony. Wylądowała dysząc i prawie opadła na ziemię. Dopiero po chwil Blitz zaczęła rozglądać się po jaskini. Była lekko zarośnięta roślinami a w całej jamie była lekka mgła.Klacz idąc dalej zauważyła ciemno fioletową mgłę. Nie różniła się tylko ale i czymś więcej czymś czego Blitz nie umiała pojąć. Była naładowana jakby energią i bardzo silną magię lecz pegaz o tym nie wiedział. Źrebak sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś ciągnęło go do tej mgły. Klaczka wiedziała, że może być to niebezpieczne, ale nie mogła się oprzeć pokusie, podniosła kopytko i dotknęła mgły. Stało się to: Pegaz zaczął się unosić nie machając skrzydłami, grzywa lekko falowała a oczy stały się białe. Trwało to krótką chwile. Po tym Blitz otrząsnęła się i jakby przypomniała sobie drogę do domu. Nie miała pojęcia co się właśnie stało. Zastanawiała się kiedy leciała do domu, ale nic nie udało się jej wymyślić. Słońce już powoli wschodziło, ale na szczęście rodzice i dziadkowie Biltz jeszcze smacznie spali. Źrebię jakby nigdy nic wróciło do łóżka i próbowało zasnąć ,lecz zdarzenia z tej nocy nie pozwalały jej na to. Zwierzak Rodzice pegazicy widzieli ,że boi się pójść do szkoły ,więc postanowili ,że zrobią coś co ją uszczęśliwi. Kupili jej chomika! Gryzoń był biały w kremowe plamy i miał śliczne czarne oczka. Blitz ponieważ nie wiedziała jak go nazwać , więc przez lekką wadę wymowy mówiła na niego Chomicek. Klacz zaprzyjaźniła się ze swoim zwierzakiem i bardzo lubiła się z nim bawić. Szkoła podstawowa Jak już wspomniałam Blitz bała się iść do szkoły z powodu swojej rasy i że będzie się czuła odmienna. Jednak przecież musiała iść. Ku jej zdziwieniu inne kucyki ją polubiły. Nowa przyjaciółka Klacz została zaakceptowana przez resztę klasy ,a nawet znalazła przyjaciółkę. Razem siedziały w ławce na prawie każdej lekcji, jedyną przeszkodą była otyła klacz Ana ,która ciągle wpychała się w ich przyjaźń. Niestety An była niemiła dla Blitz i zależało jej tylko na jednorożce, ponieważ była ona jedną z popularniejszych źrebaków w klasie. Wakacje Na ten okres rodzice klaczy wysłali ją na obóz dla pegazów. Blitz spędziła tam świetnie czas, ponieważ były tam same kuce z jej rasy oraz dlatego, że kochała latać. Była to taka rekompensata za cały rok szkolny bez ćwiczeń lotniczych. Oczywiście pegaz i tak w roku szkolnym latał po zajęciach. Klacz uwielbiała latać w nocy lub wieczorami po kilka godzin. To dlatego tak spodobał jej się ten obóz. Poznała tam też klacz o imieniu Ashly. Klaczka latała wolniej niż Blitz ,dlatego pegaz chciał być miły i latał tempem wolniejszej pegazicy. Zwykle odnosiła sukcesy w zawodach lotniczych, ale był tam ogier ,który był godnym jej przeciwnikiem. Miał na imię Dan''' . Raz przegrała z nim, ale później zrewanżowała się z nim, gdy pokonała go w zawodach, które urządzili sobie sami. Mimo, że czasem rzucali sobie różne docinki, Blitz polubiła pegaza. Szybko minęły jej wakacje i teraz czekało ją gimnazjum. '''Gimnazjum Złe wieści Na nieszczęście okazało się, że nie wszyscy mogą iść tam razem. Thorn Noo musiał wyjechać do Ponyville. Blitz była bardzo smutna gdy dowiedziała się ,że jej przyjaciel wyjeżdża. Lecz to nie był koniec złych informacji. Reiv wydawała się zawsze przeciętnym jednorożcem, rzadko kiedy używała swojego rogu no chyba, że do malowania (to był jej talent), ale podczas sprawdzianu z magii, który musi przejść każdy jednorożec pod koniec szóstej klasy nauczyciele odkryli (i ona sama też), że posiada wielką moc magiczną. Profesor, który był przy tym od razu po teście napisał list do księżniczki Celestii i poinformował ją o uzdolnionym jednorożcu. Blitz od dawna podejrzewała, że jej przyjaciółka ma wielki potencjał, ale jednorożec był za leniwy by uczyć się magii. Teraz zaś Reiv musiała wyjechać do Canterlotu by tam uczyć się w Szkole Dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców. Pegaz po tej informacji po prosu się załamał. Dwoje jej przyjaciół wyjechali ,a jeden nawet się nie pożegnał. Nowa szkoła I tak z piątki przyjaciół zostało trzech. Oczywiście poszli razem tak jak zamierzali. W szkole były prawie same kucyki ziemskie, jednorożców było kilka, a jedynymi pegazami byli Ernest i Blitz. Dwójka kucyków w szkole nie była zbytnio lubiana i często inni uczniowie ich obrażali. Śmiali się z ich rasy, że są inni, a w dodatku Blitz nie miała znaczka co powodowało inne obelgi. Glam również był wyśmiewany ,ponieważ zadawał się z pegazami.Trójka przyjaciół niezbyt przejmowała się innymi uczniami, ale w szkole była banda kucyków ziemskich, która budziła postrach. Liderką tej grupy była kremowa,czerwono włosa klacz, rok starsza od Blitz i jej przyjaciół, a na imię miała Deniver. Codziennie wraz ze swoją grupą dokuczała pegazom oraz ich przyjacielowi. Pegazica nie znalazła nowych znajomych w gimnazjum przez Deniver i swoją rasę. Podejrzewała, że po prostu kucyki ziemskie są zazdrosne, że ona ma skrzydła i może latać, ale żaden się do tego nie przyznawał. Klacz dostawała dobre oceny i można było by powiedzieć, że była klasowym kujonem. To też przez to była jeszcze bardziej nielubiana. Tylko Galm z trójki przyjaciół znalazł kilku nowych kolegów. Stracenie przyjaciela Pewnego listopadowego dnia gdy trójka jeszcze wtedy przyjaciół jadła swój lunch na stołówce podeszła do nich Deniver wraz ze swoją bandą. Kuce zaczęły obrażać i śmiać się z pegazów oraz dokuczać Glamiemu. Najbardziej wyzywana była nasza Blitz przez brak znaczka. To właśnie Deniver śmiała się prawie tylko pegazicy. Klacz podeszła do stołu trójki kuców i jednym machnięciem kopytka wylała sok z czarnej porzeczki na Blitz. -Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam?-'zapytała szeptem klaczka.' -Coś mówiłaś pusty boczku?-'zadała pytanie uśmiechając się złowieszczo Deniver.' -Zostaw ją!-'powiedział stanowczo Ernest.' -Już się ciebie boję!-'zaśmiała się wredna klacz.' Po tych słowach ogier zamilkł. Klacz zadowolona widząc że dwa pegazy są smutne wzróciła się do Glama. -Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia dlaczego się zadajesz z tymi...tymi pegazami.Robiąc to zostawiasz skazę na naszej rasie. Kuce ziemskie są silne i umieją sobie poradzić same, ale widzę że ty nie powinieneś należeć do tego gatunku!-'mówiła udając stanowczą.' -Ja..ja..- zacinał się Glam. -Powinni stworzyć piątą rasę kuców do której należeli by tacy jak ty! Odmieńcu!- kontynuowała sztucznie oburzona Deniver. -Jestem kucykiem ziemskim!-'krzyknął ogier po czym ze złowieszczym uśmiechem wylał swój sok na Blitz, a ta przeklnęła pod nosem, lecz nadal bacznie obserwowała Glama. Tak samo Ernest.' Deniver uśmiechnęła się i pogratulowała ogierowi wyboru, oraz od razu przyjeła go do swojej bandy. Gdy grupa wychodziła ze stołówki Glam tylko krzyknął: -I tak dla jasności: Nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi! Po czym wszystkie kucyki, które obrażały pegazy zniknęły za drzwiami. I tak Blitz (oraz Ernest) stracili przyjaciela. Wakacje I w końcu nadeszły wakacje. Klacz wraz z rodziną wyjechała do Pony Ville. Mimo miłej atmosfery w miasteczku pegaz nie mógł zapomnieć o utracie przyjaciela. Blitz spędzała czas na bawieniu się z siostrą lub pomaganiu dorosłym. Las Klacz jeszcze nie zapomniała o przygodzie w lasie Everfre , która przydarzyła się jej jak była małym kucykiem. Blitz postanowiła wejść do tego lasu jeszcze raz, bo przecież była już duża więc chyba mogła by udać się na spacerek. Jednak rodzice nadal uważali że jest to niebezpieczne. Lecz klacz nie chciała rezygnować. Ciekawość była zbyt duża. Więc w nocy kiedy już wszyscy spali, Blitz wyleciała przez okno i udała się w stronę lasu. Pegazowi drzewa nie wydawały się już takie duże a mrok, który czaił się w puszczy nie budził strachu lecz ciekawość. Klacz jakby nigdy nic weszła do gąszczu. Szła może godzinę, dwie a może pół. Pegaz stracił poczucie czasu kiedy zagłębił się w lesie ale można to było sprawdzić lecąc ponad korony drzew i sprawdzając gdzie jest księżyc.Nocne słońce było jeszcze na środku nieba więc Blitz miała jeszcze trochę czasu. Chatka Nagle pegaz zauważył światło pomiędzy drzewami co było dziwne ,ponieważ była w środku lasu. Klacz podeszła bliżej i okazało się ,że źródłem światła jest mała chatka. Po chwili z domku wyszła jakaś postać niosąc płonącą lampę naftową. Światło w chatce zgasło a gdy klacz podeszła jeszcze bliże usłyszała że stworzenie z lampą nuci coś pod nosem: -Pięć stokrotek i siedem płatków róży ,a miksturę szczę..- i Blitz już dalej nie usłyszała ,lecz nie była jakoś bardzo ciekawa co mówiła ta postać ale co było w domku. Klacz po cichu podeszła do chatki i zajrzała przez okno. Niestety z powodu braku światła nie było nic widać , więc Blitz postanowiła się włamać... Kopnęła w drzwi jeden raz,drugi,trzeci ale to było na nic. Nagle pegaz zauważył lekko otwarte okno a że klacz była chuda to udało się jej wlecieć do domu. Dzięki świetle księżyca Blitz znalazła włącznik światła i pegaz mógł zobaczyć co kryje się w pokoju. Po środku stał wielki garnek jakby do ważenia mikstur, na ścianach wisiały różne maski a na półkach stały książki i butelki z dziwnymi cieczami. Ogółem domek w środku wyglądał trochę tajemniczo. Klacz obeszła pokój po czym podeszła do półek z książkami. Pegaz był wielkim mólem książkowym więc musiał zobaczyć jakie księgi znajdują się w środku lasu. "Eliksir na różne okazje", "Jak wychodować dziką chryzantemę", Magiczne stworzenia, rośliny i zjawiska w lesie Everfre"... Ta ostatnia książka najbardziej ją zaciekawiła , ponieważ nadal była ciekawa co to była na fioletowa mgła którą widziała w młodości. Okazało się że w spisie treści jest tytuł "Kolorowa mgła str.444". Klacz szybko przekardkowała: -442, 443, 445, 446- mówiła pod nosem-'''Ale? Ale? Dlaczego nie ma tej strony? Niestety strona 444 została wyrwana co można było wnioskować po strzępkach kartki ,które zostały w książce.Nagle pegaz usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi wiec bez namysłu wyleciała przez okno. Uciekając zobaczyła że postać ta ma budowę kucyka ale posiada również biało-czarne pasy. -Zebra?-'''pomyślała Kalcz ukryła się w krzakach a prześwity lekkiego światła wskazywały ta to że słońce już powoli wstaje. -Nie zgasiłam światła?- zapytała sama siebie zebra Ale Blitz nie zamierzała udzielić odpowiedzi, tylko szybko poleciała ponad korony drzew i zaczęła lecieć w stronę Pony Ville. Miała nadzieję że nikt z jej rodziny jeszcze się nie obudził. Pegaz wleciał do domu przez okno i położył się w łóżku. Po chwili usłyszał głos: -Chyba juz wstała- powiedział Nol sepleniąc. -Może tak, ale pozwólmy jej jeszcze poleżeć- usłyszała głos swojej mamy -No dobze- odpowiedział mały jednorożec A następnie rozległy się odgłosy kopytek na schodach. -O mały włos...- szepnęła sama do siebie Blitz i postanowiła uciąć sobie drzemkę, lecz przed tym trochę myślała o tej wyrwanej stronie i postanowiła ,że znajdzie jakiekolwiek informację o tej dziwnej mgle. Rozpoczęcie roku i nowy uczeń Na rozpoczęciu roku Blitz zauważyła że doszedł do ich klasy nowy uczeń Tom. Był to ogier i oczywiście był kucykiem ziemskim. Klacz chciała poznać kucyka ,ale reszta klasy nie pozwalała jej na to, ponieważ sami utworzyli tłum wokół ogiera. Na drugi dzień pegaz podsłuchał rozmowę kilku innych koleżanek, mówiły coś o tym że nowy kucyk jest przystojny i takie tam. W końcu dopiero piątego dnia od rozpoczęcia roku klacz mogła porozmawiać z ogierem. Stało się to w drodze powrotnej do domu gdy zauważyła, że Tom idzie w tą samą stronę podbiegła do niego i przywitała się: -Część Tom! Jestem Blitz.-'powiedziała klacz' -O hej ,chodzisz ze mną do klasy prawda? -'zapytał ogier' -No tak. Przez cały ten czas próbowałam z tobą porozmawiać ,ale inni nie dawali mi do ciebie dojść.-'odpowiedziała żartobliwie Blitz' -Naprawdę? Kurczę, mogłaś mnie zawołać czy coś tam. Zawsze bym znalazł czas dla tak uroczej klaczy.-'powiedział szarmancko Tom.' Klacz zarumieniła się ,ale nic nie powiedziała. Szli chwile w ciszy aż ogier odezwał się: -Znasz Deniver? -Yyy.. no tak jakby...- powiedziała z lekkim niepokojem klaczka- A ty ją znasz? -Wczoraj podeszła do mnie ze swoją grupką gdy jadłem lunch i zaczęła pytać się mnie o różne rzeczy w tym o ciebie i jakiegoś Eresta- powiedział ogier. -Ernesta.-'poprawiła go Blitz.- '''No i o co się pytała? -O mało znaczące rzeczy , na przykład skąd pochodzę, jakie miałem oceny w tamtej szkole i co was sądzę.-'''odpowiedział.' -I co o nas powiedziałeś?-'zapytała.' -Powiedziałem tylko tyle że jeszcze was nie poznałem- powiedział. -O nie ,chyba wiem co planuje...-'powiedziała sama do siebie.' -Co?-'zapytał Tom.' -Nie nic.-'odpowiedziała szybko klacz'-Bardzo miło się z tobą rozmawiało ,ale muszę już lecieć.Cześć! -Ale poczekaj!-'krzykną za oddalającą się klaczą lecz ona już tego nie słyszała.' Gdy Blitz leciała do domu zastanawiała się nad pytaniami Deniver. Pegaz domyślał się co chce zrobić czerwono włosa klacz. Deniver chciała aby Tom dołączył do jej bandy. Przygotowania do balu Małymi krokami zbliżał się jesienny bal. Większość kucyków miała już parę, ale oczywiście były też wyjątki. Wyjątkami tymi byli Blitz, Ernest i kilka innych kujonów ze szkoły oraz co dziwne Tom również nie znalazł sobie pary. Blitz podejrzewała, że może jest bardzo wybredny i bardzo starannie szuka partnerki, ponieważ widziała jak klacze wzdychają na jego widok. Glam o dziwo znalazł parę po mimo, że zadawał się z pegazami. Była to szczupła, błękitna klacz z jasno zieloną grzywą i ogonem i chodziła wraz z nimi do klasy. Blitz nie przejmowała się tym że nie znajdzie partnera, bo ona nawet nie chciała iść na bal. Jednak przez to, że jest jednym z dwóch pegazów w szkole, razem z Ernestem zostali poproszeni o pokazanie jakiś sztuczek lotniczych. Przez ten sam powód klacz musi zostawać po lekcjach, by pomagać dekorować salę. Zaproszenie Dni dzielące od balu mijały niemiłosiernie szybko, a Blitz coraz bardziej stresowała się występem lotniczym, który miała zaprezentować na imprezie. Około trzy dni przed balem, gdy klacz wracała do domu usłyszała za sobą krzyk: -Blitz! Od razu rozpoznała ten głos. Należał on do jej nowego kolegi Toma. Pegaz odwrócił się i przystaną na chwilę, aby ogier mógł ją dogonić. -Cześć! Co tam?-zagadała klacz. -Siema! Wszystko w porządku, a u ciebie?'-powiedział Tom.' -Też nieźle, ale te przygotowania do balu mnie wykańczają.'-odpowiedziała Blitz.' -A właśnie, odnoście do balu.. Masz już parę?'-zapytał niby obojętnie ogier.' -Nie, a ty? -Ja też, to może..jeśli chciałabyś...Pójść ze mną?'-zapytał Tom rumieniąc się.' Blitz poczuła jak serce zaczyna jej szybciej bić. -Ja..No okej.'-wydusiła z siebie.' -Naprawdę? To ekstra!'-mówił ucieszony Tom-'''Super! To ja już spadam! -Ale!'-krzyknęła klacz, lecz ogier był już daleko.''' Galeria Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników